the_world_of_oldourfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic in Oldour
= How to learn Magic in Oldour : = The first thing you need to do is to generate magical cells in your body by allowing Mana to flow through it. The feeling of Mana flowing through your body would differ based on how much of it does. Very low Mana flow is used by new learners to tame their bodies and get used to the flowing of mana. It would feel like itching. Low Mana flow is used to help generate Mana cells through your body, eventually creating an inter-connected network of cells which together form your "Mana Pool". It would feel like pinching and slight stinging all over your body throughout the training period. Once you have adapted to the flow of Mana through your body and successfully created your Mana pool, you'd begin training on storing Mana inside it. For new learners this would be very unpleasant since having Mana inside your cells would result in a continous stinging sensation for weeks until the training period is over, which happens when your body have adapted, or until the Mana is depleted. After adapting to Mana flowing through and being stored in your body, the itching, pinching and stinging sensations would be replaced by sensations of vibration and slightly enhanced senses. After that you'd want to select The School of Magic you'd want to learn. Each type of Magic will have your magical cells act in different ways, therefore it is demanding to change schools after your cells have adapted to your current one. As for where to learn how to do all this and actually train for it, there is a college that teaches magic in Livia, which unfortunately, only accepts students with an already discovered magical potential. = Main Schools of Magic : = * School of Elements : The School that teaches manipulation of the six main elements of the world. Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Light and Darkness. Students can select one or more of Six Paths to learn how to manipulate one or more of The Six Elements. * School of Illusion : The School that teaches the manipulation of the mind, whether it belonged to human or beast. Different creatures have different vulnerabilities to different Illusions and this school teaches its students how to create which Illusions against which creature, And how to affect each of the five senses to scare, misguide, or control them. * School of Energy : This School teaches the manipulation of the energies. Whether it was Mana or Stamina or any other type. Students learn how to convert one or more types of energies into other types. Converting their Mana to enhance their warrior companion's stamina or Sucking the Stamina of enemies and converting it into Mana to use against them. This School's paths rely heavily on training similar to that of new-found mages. * School of Animation : This School is heavily frowned upon by the magical associations. Most of this School's paths are forbidden, the exception being The Regeneration Path. This School teaches its followers the manipulation of blood, flesh, hair, and bones. Followers of this School can cause the bodies of living creatures to heal, mutate, grow limbs, or even move. It produced Healing magic that had a role in saving thousands of lives. Aside from the path of healing, not much is known of this school since it is not taught in any public place and all books and people who preach it are hunted down and burnt/killed by The Knight Enforcers . Each of these Schools contain multiple paths that students can choose to learn something different. But most cannot be learnt without the guidance of mentors. That is why magic on the continent of Thaedal is quite rare, finding only about 1-2 mages in every 100 man. Original post : https://www.reddit.com/r/worldbuilding/comments/6cn1ad/magic_in_oldour/